There has been well known a braking device (electric braking device) having an electric motor as a driving source of a servo unit for boosting a pedal effort when a brake pedal is depressed. Such an electric braking device is provided with a stroke simulator generating a pseudo-brake reaction force to the brake pedal which is depressed by a driver (refer to Patent Document 1). It is required for the stroke simulator to give the driver an operation feeling similar to a conventional brake pedal which is operated by brake fluid. Therefore, a stroke simulator is disclosed, wherein it is configured that two elastic members having different elastic moduluses are elastically deformed to generate an elastic force (a reaction force) and apply the elastic force to the brake pedal as the brake reaction force, and wherein the reaction force is applied to the brake pedal from each of the two elastic members in response to a depression operation amount of the brake pedal (refer to Patent Document 2).